


Great Minds Think Alike

by AliceSchuyler



Series: Keeping It Together [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Homophobia, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Worried Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler
Summary: TK finally works up the nerve to ask Carlos to marry him, but as soon as he hesitates, TK is flashing back to Alex and his last failed proposal.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Keeping It Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobic jerks.

TK looked at his watch, jiggling his leg nervously as he watched time tick by. The truck was on its way back to the station, having finished their last call out for the shift.

“You got somewhere else to be Strand?” asked Judd, grinning at TK.

“Just… just dinner with Carlos tonight, that’s all. I feel like I haven’t seen him for a few days, we’ve been on opposite shifts,” replied TK.

“Stop fidgeting man, you’re make me nervous,” complained Paul.

“Sorry.” He tempered his impatience, knowing that he couldn’t make time move any faster. The truck pulled into the firehouse, reversing in, and as soon as the brakes had been applied TK was out of the truck and up to the showers.

_He was more nervous, knowing this time would be so much more important than the last time._

The last time had been a disaster. He’d ignored all the warning signs, the distance Alex was putting between them, the fact they hadn’t even moved in together. And his spin class instructor? Of all the things to find out, that Alex had changed his mind and wasn’t sure he was gay anymore, finding comfort in someone else’s arms, and TK had been blind to that.

_But he knew he loved Carlos._

Carlos was the moon. The sun, the stars, TK’s universe revolved around him. He was perfection to him, and TK still wondered how he’d been blessed by the powers that be to find someone like Carlos in a place like Austin. Carlos, who cared about him, made sure he ate, looked after himself, worried himself enough to stay up the night that they’d lost Tim to make sure TK came home in one piece. Carlos, who’d sat by his bedside while he was in a coma, reassuring him, and then when he was out of the coma and back home, keeping him company so he didn’t lose his mind in the solitude his home provided him. Carlos, who didn’t even bat an eyelid when TK sprinted into a burning bus to save someone other than himself. Carlos, who made him feel… worth it.

_The ring was heavy in his pocket._

He spent weeks trying to find the right ring, to make sure it was exactly what he wanted for Carlos, to show his love, to prove he wanted a future with him. Sure, it was a lot to put on the ring, just like the girl at the jeweller said, but she still helped him find the perfect one, and a matching chain so Carlos could wear it around his neck at work, rather than risking it on his fingers. The ring itself wasn’t super fancy, but TK had the inside engraved, with something he’d said to Carlos when he first started dating him.

_You saved me._

And it was true. TK was used to seeing the world in shades of grey, especially after the loss of Alex and the overdose. Carlos had been the start of his new beginning, showing him the love and respect that apparently he deserved, colours become brighter and sharper as the days became weeks, Carlos making sure to give TK enough space to make his own choices, but letting him know he was still there, rock solid and by his side. Carlos made the world feel manageable, like TK wasn’t drowning on his own anymore.

_He wanted it to stay this way forever._

TK pulled on a nice deep blue shirt, buttoning it up with unsteady hands, memories of the night Alex turned him down echoing through his head. He opted for Carlos’ favourite pair of skinny jeans and sandshoes, not wanting to go overboard for the night, just in case. He styled his hair three different ways, before finally settling on a look that he knew Carlos loved, grabbing a blazer from his locker in case it cooled later. He practically sprinted down the stairs, Carlos waiting for him with folded arms, taking him in with hungry eyes.

“Well, don’t you look nice tonight,” commented Carlos warmly. TK smiled at him, genuine love flushing his cheeks as he allowed Carlos to pull him close, a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away.

“You look pretty good yourself. We should get going though, we don’t want to be late for our reservations,” said TK. Carlos nodded, and waved good bye to Owen, who nodded at him, quirking an eyebrow at the pair. The trip to the restaurant seemed to take forever but fly by at the same time, TK feeling his nerves starting to get the better of him.

_He could do this._

They walked inside, and were shown their seats moments later. TK stretched across the table, holding Carlos’ hand in his own, but scanning the building to work out where the exits were, just in case. He wanted all bases to be covered. Carlos ordered for him, TK jiggling nervously as he sipped his mineral water. Carlos had opted for some fancy steak, while TK had niçoise salad, barely able to choke down his food. As Carlos ordered desert, TK knew he had to do it now, before he lost his nerve.

_He stood up, pulling Carlos up with him._

“’Los, you are my universe, the one who makes each day worth living. You are the one that saved me, from myself, from my demons, and I don’t want to live another day without knowing you’ll be by my side. You are the one I want to spend every day with, until we’re old and grey.” TK dropped to his knee, pulling out the velvet box to open it in front of Carlos, the entirety of the restaurant turning to watch on as they realised what was happening. “Carlos Reyes, will you marry me?” Carlos hesitated for a moment, and TK knew he’d been mistaken.

_This was all wrong._

“TK, I-”

“Don’t bother,” said TK wearily. He snapped the box closed, and picked up his blazer, heading for the door.

“TK, wait!” exclaimed Carlos. TK pulled out his wallet, taking out two fifty dollar bills.

“This should be enough to cover the meal tonight. It’s been great, I’ll see you later,” said TK, voice devoid of emotion. Carlos moved to follow him, but a waiter stepped in front of him.

“Sir, you need to pay,” pressed the waiter. Carlos tossed him the two fifty dollar bills. “Keep the change!” He sprinted from the building, looking for TK, who was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out his phone, dialling TK’s number. It rang for ages, before finally kicking over to his voicemail.

_“Hi, you’ve reached TK. Messages are boring, so leave me a good one!”_

“TK, it’s Carlos, where are you? It’s not what you think it is, I promise. Call me back, let me know you’re safe,” said Carlos urgently. He hung up the phone, scanning the street. Nothing seemed out of place, nobody walking away, and Carlos felt like he was spinning out. He dialled the only other person he thought could help him, holding his phone to his ear as it rang.

“Hey Carlos, what’s up?” asked Judd. Carlos choked back a sob, overwhelmed, and pulled himself together.

“He’s gone,” he said tearily.

“TK is? What happened?” asked Judd. Carlos could hear him murmuring to Grace, and then the sounds of him leaving the house. “You’re on speaker, and Grace is with me. Where are you?”

“Outside Mandola’s,” replied Carlos. He sat down on the curb, head in his hand as he tried to work out what TK was thinking.

“What happened Carlos?” asked Grace gently, her voice warm and caring.

“He asked me to marry him. And I froze for a second, it was such a surprise, and he didn’t give me enough time to respond. He took it the wrong way and left. Chucked two fifties at me and thanked me for the night. I don’t know where he went after that, I didn’t see,” answered Carlos tearfully. He spotted Judd’s pickup truck rattling down the street, pulling up nearby. Grace climbed down, Judd close behind her. Carlos stood up, and allowed himself to be hugged by the tiny women, wishing she were TK.

“We’ll find him Carlos, I promise,” said Grace softly.

“The last time he proposed it all went so wrong, and he ended up overdosing. I’m so scared, what if he does that again?” replied Carlos.

“I’ll try calling him again, and then we might need to call the Captain, let him know what happened,” decided Judd. He selected TK’s contact number on his phone, lifting it to his ear.

“What.” TK’s voice sounded flat to Judd’s ears, and he winced.

“TK, where are you? Carlos here is fre-” TK cut him off.

“I don’t care what Carlos is doing. I made a mistake Judd, I shouldn’t have put my heart on the line for him, I’m not worth it. Don’t worry about me, I’m not going to overdose or anything, if that’s what you’re really worried about,” spat TK venomously.

“I’m worried about you. You’re like my brother, man, I want to know you’re okay,” replied Judd.

“I’ll be fine as soon as I can get out of this hellhole.” TK ended the call abruptly, and Judd tented his fingers, resting his forehead on them for a moment before looking up at Carlos and Grace.

“He’s upset. Understandably. He says he’s not going to overdose again, but I don’t know. He sounds really upset and angry,” explained Judd. Carlos swiped away angry tears, looking at his friends.

“Call Captain Strand. He needs to know,” decided Carlos, straightening his spine. Grace recognised it as a coping mechanism, the same that some cops used during traumatic situations to be able to keep going.

“Let’s drive around for a bit first, see if we can see him. Before we involve the Cap.”

* * *

_You’re not worth it._

TK walked along the back streets of Austin, hot tears streaking down his face, hands scrunched in his pockets. Hurt and anger flushed through him, and he wished that he’d never decided to propose. It was Alex all over again, and TK didn’t want to stick around to find out what Carlos’ excuse would be.

_It was all a mistake._

The need to use was driving him crazy, vibrations under the skin, drugs calling out to him, begging him to accept the darkness only they could provide.

_He’d promised Carlos._

But what did that matter? Promises to Carlos could be broken now, just like his heart was feeling right now.

_But he’d promised Judd._

He kept walking, oblivious to the person behind him.

_He should have listened to the alarm bells ringing in his head._

* * *

“Stupid fag. Ruining my night with your fucking proposal.” TK whimpered, a sharp pain lancing through his side. He tried to roll over, to look at his attacker, and received a swift kick to the ribs. He coughed and spluttered, trying to suck in oxygen.

“I’m sorry,” apologised TK, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground. He could smell the smoke and alcohol coming off the individual as he crouched down near him. He felt his head ripped back, and a fist smashed into his face, his nose breaking. TK grunted, the pain almost blinding.

“Two fags like you don’t belong in Austin, spreading your fucking fairy dust around. I was going to propose to my girlfriend tonight and _you fucking ruined it_ ,” hissed the male. He stood up to his full height, stomping on TK’s leg. He cried out as something gave way under the pressure, and the male turned and fled.

“I hope you get what you fucking deserve!” TK laid there for what felt like hours, feeling worse as time passed. He fumbled for his phone, trying to pull it out of his pocket without causing too much pain, and could have cried when he realised it had copped the brunt of the beating, the screen damaged beyond use. He dropped it on the ground, his head and side screaming at him as he tried to force himself upright. He tested his ankle, and after a few tentative motions, was satisfied he could hobble on it. He wrapped an arm around himself, leaving the other free, avoiding clenching fingers he was sure were broken.

_He should have stayed with Carlos._

He started walking, sheer determination to get back to somewhere he knew the driving force. He stumbled forward, progress slow, and forced himself forwards. Inch by inch, foot by foot, he crept forward. Every time he saw a car, he stopped, trying to flag them down, but they passed him by. He forced himself to keep walking.

_You deserve to live._

He continued to shuffle forward, and spotted the Austin Police Station first. He stumbled, hesitating, and then deciding to push forward, not sure if his face would be welcome at APD.

_Carlos would be so disappointed._

The 126 was in sight. He could see it, almost taste the coffee Mateo would make, almost smell Paul’s famous rigatoni. He tripped, injured leg crumpling underneath him. He cried out as he fell, so close to help he could almost reach out and ask for it. He forced himself back to his feet, unsteady and stumbling. His vision blurred a little around the edges, and he coughed, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground. His ribs ached as he tried to catch his breath, and he kept shuffling forward, determined to get to anyone.

_Hell, he’d even accept Judd’s brotherly teasing now._

Only a few more steps and he’d be safe. His vision kept darkening, and he started staggering, losing the will to keep himself upright. He could hear Judd making a joke about some cowboy thing, and Mateo’s young boyish laughter, Marjan making some comment under her breath.

“Hey, did you miss me?” croaked TK. He stepped over the threshold, crumpling to the floor. His body missed the memo to let him fall unconscious, and he felt every injury in it’s full glory. He groaned loudly, coughing a little, blood still flowing freely down his face.

“TK!” Judd jumped down from the truck, sprinting over to him, Mateo with him. Paul joined them a moment later, and Marjan darted up the stairs to find Owen and Tommy. Nancy and Jack appeared with a medi-kit slung over their shoulder.

“TK, dude, what happened?” asked Paul. Jack pushed Mateo aside, starting his examination. As TK opened his eyes and found a stranger over him, he panicked, becoming combative.

“Woah, woah, TK, calm down brother, you’re okay,” said Judd, taking TK’s hands in his. TK cried out at the pressure, bone grinding against bone as Judd squeezed his fingers tightly.

“Jack, back off man, I think you’re making him nervous,” explained Paul.

“I can do it, if TK’s okay with it,” offered Nancy.

“No… no men,” said TK, whimpering a little as the pain ratcheted up a notch.

“You tell us who’s okay and who’s not, alright TK? You are in charge here,” reassured Paul, easing back and pulling Judd and Mateo with him. Marjan arrived to the little group with Owen and Tommy, who both stepped forward. “Woah, Captain Strand, I need you to step back for a moment,” Paul added, standing up to keep Owen back and allow Tommy and Marjan through. Mateo looked devastated that he couldn’t help TK, and Judd looked like he’d been punched in the gut.

“What’s going on?” asked Owen. Tommy kneeled down next to TK, Marjan on the opposite side. She took TK’s hand gently in hers, stroking his hair back.

“What happened T?” Marjan asked gently. TK took a breath, struggling to inhale properly.

“I – I tried to propose to Carlos. I think I did it wrong, or something, because he hesitated, and then I was back in New York, reliving the same night I tried to propose. I had to get out, I couldn’t stay, and I walked out. I… I don’t know what happened after that, I know I was hit on the back of the head. When I came around some guy from the restaurant was laying into me, t – telling me that fags like Carlos and I don’t belong in Austin, and we’d ruined his night,” said TK. Judd sniffled, and left the room, unable to stand and listen as TK relived his experience. Owen glanced at his son and then ducked away, following Judd.

“Okay, TK, I know this is going to hurt, but I need to assess you, okay? Marjan and Nancy are going to help me, so we can make sure you’re okay, and no men,” reassured Tommy. TK nodded carefully, and Tommy started with his head, checking it over.

“Okay, there’s a contusion on the back of your head, probable concussion. At least your nose is broken, and possibly an orbital and zygomatic fracture,” started Tommy. Nancy pulled out some saline and gauze, carefully wiping away the blood on his face. “Your shoulder appears to be at least strained, but no palpable fractures or breaks. I can see from here that at least two fingers are broken. Marjan, can you splint those please, if you’re already holding his hand?”

“On it Vega.” Nancy handed her some strapping tape, and Marjan carefully taped the two fingers together. TK sucked in a breath as the bones grated together, and exhaled sharply as Marjan released his hand. Tommy continued down, reaching his ribs, and TK cried out in pain, back arching.

“At least two cracked ribs, no flail chest, but still painful. Nancy, if you’re finished cleaning up the blood, pop on an oxygen mask, put in a loading dose of morphine to make –“

“No morphine,” said Marjan and Paul at the same time.

“What?”

“TK doesn’t do opiates,” said Mateo quietly.

“Okay, at least hook up saline, get his fluids up.” Tommy continued her assessment of TK, moving down his legs. “Left knee appears to have been dislocated and reset, and right ankle appears to be sprained, if not broken. TK, we’re going to have to get you to the hospital so we can get you checked out, okay? Is there anyone you want us to call?” asked Tommy gently. TK shook his head, not noticing that Judd had walked back into the room, voice thick with emotion as he spoke.

“Carlos called me and Grace last night. After you left the restaurant. He called us because he couldn’t find you, and he was so upset and hurt that he’d accidentally hurt you. You mean the world to him TK, and he’s been trying to find you since you disappeared. Please, let us call him,” begged Judd. TK shook his head.

“I don’t… know that he wants to see me,” replied TK tearfully. Tommy shook her head, pushing herself to her feet.

“Right now Carlos is the least of our problems. Come on, Nancy, Marjan, let’s get TK loaded up and off to the hospital. We can assess from there.”

* * *

_“I need X-rays of his face, hands, ribs and both lower legs, and call ortho!”_

_“His nose is broken, someone grab plastics, see if they can come reset it. He’s such a pretty boy, I’d hate to ruin that face.”_

_“There’s a serious contusion on the back of his head, someone page neuro, let them know we need a consult!”_

_“Someone schedule a psych consult as well, EMS reported it was a homophobic attack.”_

_“Make sure you notify police as well, they’re going to want a statement.”_

* * *

Judd sat next to TK’s bed as Owen stood outside, talking to the doctor in a low murmur. TK had passed out during the consult in the emergency room, the pain finally overloading his senses and allowing him the darkness that he sought. Judd had his hands clasped in front of him, head bowed, lips moving soundlessly. He looked up as he heard a gasp at the door. Grace and Carlos stood in the doorway, Grace in uniform and Carlos in civilian clothing, a hoodie pulled over his shirt, skinny jeans showing off the shape of his legs. An extra hoodie was thrown over Carlos’ arm, and his hand was at his mouth, taking in the bruised and battered form on the bed.

“Is – is he okay?” asked Carlos, voice barely above a whisper.

“Doctors say he’s doing well, he’s just sleeping now. He’s had all his X-rays done, and plastics have reset his broken nose, and ortho have splinted the fingers and knee, and have decided he’ll only need a brace for the fractured ankle, provided he doesn’t walk on it. He’s going to need some physio, and he’s going to be off work for a while. Captain Strand says he can do some desk work for a while if he gets bored, but I don’t know. TK hates sitting still,” said Judd quietly.

“Do you think he’ll mind if I sat here with him?” replied Carlos.

“I think you should. He’s terrified Carlos, that he’s made a mistake, that he’s somehow upset you, and then to have this happen with some homophobic idiot. The doctors are recommending upping his visits with his therapist, to make sure this is all addressed and he doesn’t end up using again,” answered Owen.

“I’m going to head out for the night. You call me if you need anything, Carlos, Cap,” said Judd, stretching up to his full height and pulling Grace close.

“Thanks Judd, I really appreciate it. You two have a good evening,” said Owen politely. He stepped aside to allow Judd and Grace to leave, and glanced back into the room, where Carlos sat next to TK, the hoodie across TK’s legs on the bed, Carlos holding his undamaged hand in his, tears streaking down his cheeks. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Didn’t I? I should have tried harder to follow him, to make sure he understood, but I didn’t,” answered Carlos, exhaustion evident in his voice. He hadn’t slept since TK had disappeared the previous night.

“Kid, you look exhausted. You should go home and get some sleep-” Carlos shook his head.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d prefer to stay sir,” replied Carlos.

“That’s fine by me. TK doesn’t need his old man hanging around watching him sleep. If anything changes, you call me, you hear?” Carlos nodded, and Owen left after a few moments of watching his son breathe, reassured that he was still alive. Carlos sat for a while longer, watching TK, every inhale, exhale, every twitch, grateful to see he was still alive. Carlos held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so sorry TK, this should never have happened.”

“’s not your fault I’m a danger magnet,” replied TK, groaning as he tried to twist to see Carlos.

“TK, I’m sorry I didn’t follow you out, you… you just surprised me, that’s all,” explained Carlos.

“Well, isn’t that what proposals are supposed to do?” whispered TK.

“No, no, TK, you’re misunderstanding. I was surprised because I had planned to do the same thing. I had a ring and everything, and I was waiting til after desert, so you were still on a sugar high, and then…”

“Then I ruined it. God, I’m such an idiot,” said TK, pressing himself back against the pillows. Carlos pulled the ring out of his pocket, and reached up, turning TK’s head to face him.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand, will _you_ do the honour of marrying me?” asked Carlos, eyes shining. TK smiled, grinning through the pain in his face.

“Yes Carlos, I would love to marry you. I’d give you your ring, but I can’t, it’s out somewhere in a back street in Austin,” said TK, hiccupping a little.

“I’m sorry for hesitating tonight, I just wasn’t expecting you to propose first. Great minds think alike I guess,” replied Carlos. TK sighed.

“I was… Alex got into my head. All I could think about when you hesitated was that maybe you weren’t really in love with me, that maybe I’d imagined it all in my head, that I was being played aga…” Carlos silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips, before kissing his forehead.

“Move over,” he said softly. He helped TK move to across the bed, and then shuffled up next to him, pulling him close as TK started to cry.

“Tyler Kennedy, you have my whole heart. It is all yours, and it was yours from the first day I met you. You are my universe TK, and I can’t see my future without you in it. Tonight, when Judd called me, I was terrified that you wouldn’t want to see me, that you’d be upset, and I honestly thought that maybe I should stay away. I am very glad I didn’t though,” explained Carlos quietly. TK started to relax against Carlos’ warm chest, and allowed Carlos to run a gentle hand through his dark hair.

“I love you Carlos Reyes. I’m sorry for today,” whispered TK. Carlos kissed the top of his head, pulling the blanket up higher over both of them to encourage TK to sleep a little longer.

“It’s okay TK. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler


End file.
